Born in Blood: A Butler's Child
by BlueRaven 666
Summary: Claude finds Sebastian attempting to give birth to the infernal offspring of the angel Ashe Landers. However, Sebastian struggles with the descision to keep the child just as he struggles to give birth. Can Claude be the one to convince him to keep the child? WARNINGS: MPreg, mention of rape, some violence, graphic descriptions. Don't like, Don't read. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Part 1

Part 1

The waters of this body of water were naturally calm. Its tides and waves could not throw a boat off of its course as it cut through the water in a thick fog; the thickest fog. This was a good thing since most who travelled through this water did so to reach the mysterious island nearby.

The island was rarely visited by humans. It was mostly demons that made use of it. It was the ideal place for them to take their masters to harvest their souls. Of course, there were demons that held to their own traditions—passed down from generation upon generation—that travelled to this island to mate. However, the most powerful trait of this island was the supernatural pull it gave expecting demons to go there to give birth to children.

In Claude Faustus's case, however, this was not why he was making the long trip there. The pull had brought him to the island for reasons that he still did not know. There was no master whose soul he needed to harvest, no mate with him for breeding purposes, and he most certainly wasn't there to bear a child. All he knew was that there was something there that was desperately calling him to come.

Claude travelled by boat to the island in silence. The most sound that was ever heard was the stirring of the water as his oar worked the boat forward. His eyes tried to see ahead through the fog in search of the island; however, his eyesight was incredibly poor. The only thing that was able to clear his hazy vision was the pair of glasses that sat upon his face. Were he to remove them, Claude would not be able to see the fog that swirled in front of his face. And so he rowed on; judging with his oar where he was and how close he was to land.

His eyes suddenly caught glimpse of a shadow standing out ahead; the island. It towered as high as a mountain, with steep cliffs, jagged rocks, and a sandy shore. His eyes also caught sight of another boat just off shore. He wouldn't be alone here.

Once he felt his oar grazing the sand beneath the water, Claude began pulling his boat to shore; thrusting the oar into the sand and pulling the boat along until it was beached next to the boat that was already there.

Claude put down the oar and climbed out of his boat. Curious as to where this second boat had come from and who had been in it, he decided to examine it. He ran a hand over an inside seat of it and brought it to his face. He inhaled sharply to catch the scent. It was familiar.

"Michaelis?"

A raven demon was here. The demon indentured to the earl of Phantomhive and working as a butler; much like Claude was indentured to the earl of Trancy, who was a young boy about the same age as Phantomhive.

Examining the boat further, Claude noticed a bizarre patch of discoloration on the bottom of the boat. He climbed into it, pulling one of his white butler gloves off of his hand, and ran the hand over the discoloration. It came off on his hand and smeared in a trail where his hand had touched it. The substance was bright red, sticky, and cold. All it took was the consistency of the liquid as he rubbed it between his fingers for him to know that it was blood. Ordinarily, he would have thought that this mean that the raven demon was injured, but the scent of the blood was strange. It did not smell solely of Sebastian Michaelis, nor did it smell like it had come straight from a wound. There was another scent to it and it smelled as though it had passed through all of his body before being spilled.

Curious as to what sort of condition Sebastian might be in, Claude followed the tracks that led from the boat and across the beach. From what he could gather from the footprints, the raven demon had managed to walk perfectly fine about five to ten steps before the trail stopped in a scattered patch of sand. Claude theorized that Sebastian must have stumbled and fell, for reason that he still didn't know.

Claude followed this bizarre pattern across the beach until he reached the wooded part of the island. From there, the only trail he was able to follow was the smell of the strange blood on the ground. His mind was running through all possible scenarios. It was possible that Sebastian was injured, but, then again, why would the injury bring him here? Claude had always known him to be an odd sort of demon—fawning over cats and always being so tied up in his fascination with the human beings that he knew so little about—but he did not thing him so strange as to do something as irrational as to come to this island for an injury.

Another possibility was that this was some sort of illness or perhaps even a parasite that was attacking his body. If that were the case, Sebastian might have come here seeking comfort and a safe place for him to go to heal. The island had long been known to the immortal kinds as a safe haven for demons; a sanctuary, and most felt safe and secure here when they were in a vulnerable position.

A less likely possibility was one that had Claude unsettled. Of Sebastian was bleeding without an apparent cause, it could very well be that the butler had made like a dog and had come here to die. Of course it was incredibly rare for a demon to contract an illness or a parasite that could kill them. As far a bodily damage was concerned, demon could regenerate parts of their bodies, including digits, limbs, internal organs, and even missing halves.

Even so, no matter what the cause, Claude knew this sort of bleeding wasn't natural, and judging from his tracks in the sand, _something_ had to be wrong with Sebastian.

Claude followed the trail for quite a ways into the forest before coming to the ruins of an old building that sat in the center of the island. All that remained standing was a square structure that had a stone bench sitting in the middle of the inside. The upper portion of the walls hand already crumbled to the ground in some places, while in others the walls were still able to hold up the ceiling.

The amount of blood that was present increased as soil turned into stone beneath Claude's feet. He was careful to move out of view from the doorway. He knew Sebastian. No matter what condition he might be in—even if he were half-dead—the raven demon wouldn't hesitate to stand and fight. The truth was that no demon ever got along with another. Most were antisocial and solitary beings that went about their eternal lives alone. Even mated pairs fought constantly; some even killed their mates. In terms of friendship, there were hardly any beings that would dare to consider a demon as their friend; even other demons.

Claude pressed himself into a corner of the doorway and listened. From inside of the ruins he could hear the sound of heavy panting. Every so often it would stop and a loud groan would be heard before starting back up again.

If it was Sebastian in there, he was in horrible pain.

Slowly, Claude peered in through the doorway. The first thing he noticed was that Sebastian's tailcoat, trousers, shoes, and his white gloves had been discarded and were strewn across the stone bench. He could see Sebastian with his back pressed against the far wall of the structure with his hands pressed against it, seemingly for balance. His head was bowed and even from a distance Claude could his shouldered rising and falling rapidly as he panted. The view of his lower half was being blocked by the stone bench.

Periodically, Sebastian's face would twist in pain and he'd lean his head back against the wall he pressed himself against. Sweat glistened in a thin sheet over his pale, ivory skin. His teeth were bared, as if he were trying to keep himself from screaming.

Claude watched as Sebastian suddenly lowered himself, his back scraping roughly against the wall. His breath caught in his throat and one of his hands reached to his nether regions momentarily before he brought it back up, now coated in blood. The blood smeared against the stone surface of the wall as his fingers curled and raked against it. Sebastian then resumed his panting; heavier than before.

What he had seen painted a very unpleasant picture for Claude. Wherever Sebastian was bleeding from, it was in large amounts and he couldn't identify the cause. Of course, his observation made him guess that the raven demon was likely expecting and had come here to give birth, but that brought up the dumb question everyone asked someone who was expecting a child; who was the father? As far as Claude knew, Sebastian wasn't mated to anybody and he preferred it that way. Then again, rape wasn't uncommon amongst the immortal breeds. Angels had a very bad reputation for attacking and raping demons out of the belief that they were a more superior race.

The thought of a demon such as Sebastian being raped and impregnated infuriated Claude.

Taking a leap of faith, Claude came out of hiding and made an attempt to approach him.

Upon coming into his sights, Sebastian glared at him and snarled.

"Stay . . . stay away from me!"

As Claude had theorized, Sebastian attempted to straighten and steady himself in an attempt to hold his ground. However, whatever pain he was in caused him to sway on his feet and curl in on himself as he let out a sharp cry.

In an attempt to calm the raven demon, Claude's golden eyes brightened into their demonic pink color. He brought himself lower to the ground, going from his usually proud, erect stance to a less-defensive and less threatening posture. In this stance, he slowly drew nearer to him.

Inching his way closer, Claude was able to peer around the stone bench. What he saw concerned him. Blood was splattered on various places on the ground. Where Sebastian had been standing a puddle of the red fluid was growing beneath his feet.

"I said stay away from me!" Sebastian hissed. He let out a loud groan as a stream of blood gushed from between his legs, causing the puddle beneath him to grow wider.

"Sebastian, relax," Claude said calmly, "Let me help you. I'm not sure what is happening here."

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest, but the pain that racked his body cut him off. He let out a loud cry as he once again curled in on himself and more blood spilled from between his legs. Sweat slicked his skin, causing his ebony bangs to cling to his face.

Claude used this as an opportunity to try to get closer to him, making sure his movements were slow and the he was still lowered into his less-threatening stance.

He was relieved when Sebastian didn't protest this time.

"Is it a child?" he asked.

Sebastian scoffed, "It's no child, it's a monster; a parasite that's been feeding off of me for months upon months."

"What is it? Who's the father?"

Sebastian hesitated momentarily before replying.

"I-It was Ashe Landers."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2


	2. Part 2

Part 2

His blood boiled. His fists clenched. His teeth were grit together. Claude was beyond enraged at this horrid realization; that Sebastian Michaelis—a fairly well-respected demon in Hell—had been raped by a lowly angels and as now forced to give birth to the vile hybrid offspring. Not only was Ashe Landers an angel, he was a fallen angel; a corrupt being. If Ashe had been defective in that sense, something had to be defective in whatever genes he'd pass onto the next generation of immortals.

The child's true nature was evident as Sebastian's body struggled to rid his body of it. By no means would this be a peaceful birth. The child was already kicking, clawing, scratching, and possibly even biting while inside the womb; growing impatient with the slow process of labor and delivery. It explained the blood that was being spilled from the raven demon's body in heavy amounts.

Had Sebastian been a human female, Claude would have been more concerned about the safety of the delivery. However, death during delivery was often very rare in demons; a slim to none chance. It _was_ likely that the child had already torn the womb to shreds and that it was clawing, scratching, tearing away at other organs on its way into the world, but those were injuries he could heal from. Organs would regenerate and his heart was capable of producing more blood; infinite amounts of it.

"Ashe Landers," Claude repeated quietly, as if his mind was still trying to come to terms with what had happened.

The sound of laughter from just beyond the door of the ruins forced Claude to straighten up. The laughter was darker and laced with more irony than that of any demon. Claude turned around. Leaning against the wall by the door was Ashe Landers. A sly smirk was planted on his face and the white feathers of his wings were ruffled with excitement.

Sebastian, sensing the threat—through pain and blood—tried to straighten himself. Ashe had gotten to him once when his guard had been down. He swore that such a thing would never happen again.

"Sebastian," Claude turned to the raven demon, "Leave this to me. You're in no condition to be fighting. I'll take care of him."

Ashe chuckled loudly, "Come now. The father of the child should always be present for the birth."

"Not on my watch," Claude growled, unsheathing the golden cutlery he kept hidden in the sleeves of his tailcoat.

Ashe's laughter only grew louder, "Is that _really_ the best you demons can do; butter knives and dessert forks?"

Claude was unintimidated by the angel's taunting. He stood fast, prepared to fight. Ashe merely shook his head, almost as if he were disappointed. He reached for the hilt of the sword sheathed at his side.

"You are vile creatures, aren't you? I suppose we'll have to do something about that."

The angel charged at Claude, drawing his sword quickly. A loud clatter erupted as the demon flung his cutlery. The resistance the impact caused knocked Ashe backward and effectively dented his sword in multiple places.

Ashe swung his arm, aiming the blade of his sword at the crook of Claude's neck; however, his aim was off and he had misjudged the distance between him and the demon. The tip of the sword's blade caught his glasses instead.

Claude was nowhere near as helpless without his glasses as a Grim Reaper was, but his vision was now limited. He knew he'd have to be careful that he knew where exactly he was aiming his cutlery when he threw it, or he might accidentally hit Sebastian.

Through his hazy vision, the demon could see Ashe advancing towards Sebastian.

"That's a lot of blood," he remarked, "Please, let me help you."

Sebastian struggled to inch away from him, "N-no! Stay . . . a-way!"

_No._

That one word replayed in Claude's head until he found himself mouthing it.

_No . . . no . . . no . . ._

Claude lurched forward, grabbing Ashe by the collar of his crisp, white tailcoat and drug the angel back to him. Ash whipped around and tried to strike the demon with his sword once more, but the attack was dodged. Swiftly, Claude lashed out his free hand, which was gripped firmly onto one of the golden dinner knives he had. Without mercy, he plunged the knife deep into the side of Ashe's neck; letting it dig down into the flesh until it was at least four inches in. Ashe yowled in pain, he tried pulling the knife out, but it was stuck fast and the pain that it caused him when he touched the bit of cutlery caused him more pain that the knife just staying there. Claude kicked the angel's feet out from under him and he fell to the ground. His sword was knocked out of his reach.

Claude attempted to pin the angel down by his arms and legs, but the thrashing of his wings and the demon's lack of sight made it difficult for him to keep Ash pinned for very long. He suddenly felt his true form willing itself forth, and he thought that having a few extra limbs at the moment wouldn't be so bad.

The sound of wool ripping filled the air. Normally, it was a sound that Claude hated and it would send hot-tempered chills up his spine. But now it was a triumphant sound that sent a shockwave of energy rushing through him.

Claude's true form was a truly grotesque sight to the angel. Eight spidery limbs protruded from the demon's back. They were a dark brown in color with black and grey patterns on them, but most of the details were blotted out by blood that had been spilled over them and had dried over the course of several centuries. What had been pale ivory skin was now a dull, ashy grey-white color and a weird sort of fog or mist seemed to swirl around his form.

Four of Claude's spidery legs reared up and two plunged deep into each of Ashe's wings while the other four pinned down his arms and legs. The demon's hands clasped around the angel's throat and slowly began to squeeze.

"F-Filth!" Ash managed to choke out, "I-Im . . . pure!"

"Do you ever stop talking?!" Claude snarled as he proceeded to squeeze; harder and harder, until Ashe's face had gone blue. His hands suddenly moved in opposite directions, effectively wringing the angel's neck. The sound of his bones snapping added to the demon's excitement.

Releasing his grip on the now limp and lifeless angel's throat, he grabbed him by one of his ankles and drug him towards the doorway. With incredible ease, Claude swung Ashe's body around and bashed him against the inner frame of the door. The angel's body seemed to shatter and dissipate in a blinding white light and falling feathers; the only indication that he was really dead . . . for now.

Immortal souls never stayed dead.

Claude let himself relax; transforming from his true form back into his human form.

From behind him, a loud groan caught his attention. The fact was that he'd gotten so caught up in mutilating Ashe's body that he'd forgotten the real reason why he was killing him; to protect Sebastian.

The raven demon was still leaning against the far wall of the structure. Blood ran down his inner thighs steadily. The building pain forced him to slowly lower himself into a squatting position. He panted heavier and more rapidly that he had been before. He still had his hands pressed against the wall—seemingly for balance—but his hands clench, as if he were looking for something to grip onto.

Claude slowly approached Sebastian once more; still unsure if his presence had been fully accepted by him or not. He was relieved to find that Sebastian didn't protest, though with the amount of pain he was in, it was likely that he wouldn't have bothered with trying to fight him at the moment.

"The pain is god-awful," he moaned, "I'm dying,"

Claude couldn't help but chuckle, "Not dying; you're just bringing another life into the world."

A look of panic seemed to settle on Sebastian's face, "I can't! I can't do it! I can't!"

"Don't say you can't do this, Sebastian," Claude said, kneeling beside him, "You've done quite a few things in your lifetime that I haven't. You _can_ do _this_."

Sebastian shook his head, "You don't understand at all. I **_can't _**do this!"

Claude had to think about the meaning behind the words momentarily before it suddenly clicked. There wasn't a thing Sebastian _couldn't_ do. 'I can't' directly translated into 'I don't want to'; 'I don't want to do this'.

Given the current circumstances and who the father of the child was, Claude easily understood Sebastian's reluctance to birth the child. Beget by an angel and born from the womb of a male demon; a foot was placed in each world and these kinds of children were forced to balance of the fine line between Heaven and Hell.

"Listen to me, Sebastian," Claude said slowly, "If that's how you truly feel, fine; I won't force you to take the child, but you can't avoid the delivery. Even if you resist the contractions long enough and it dies inside of you, one way or another it will have to come out; otherwise, with its body rotting inside of you, you could die as well. You _have to_ push it out."

The reluctance in Sebastian's features were still present as he nodded in understanding. Claude proceeded to scoop Sebastian into his arms and carry him towards the center of the ruins, where the ground was still dry, instead of being soaked in blood.

* * *

TO BE COMPLETED IN PART 3


	3. Part 3

PART 3

The truth: Claude didn't want this for Sebastian. Being forced to give birth to a child that the raven demon didn't even want seemed more like a cruel and unusual punishment over anything. For the most part demons were very committed parents up to the age their children were able to take care of themselves, which sometimes took decades and even centuries, at times. To be in Sebastian's position meant carrying a restless infant in his womb to term and then going through the painful and exhausting process of bringing it into the world, only to abandon it. Claude wondered if he'd be able to do it. Would Sebastian be able to look at the child and just walk away?

Claude forced himself to push those thoughts and questions aside and focus on his current task, and that was helping Sebastian deliver. He had gathered the Phantomhive butler's tailcoat and placed it under his head for comfort and he had sacrificed his own tailcoat to catch the child once it was delivered. It didn't help much that Sebastian still bled heavily from the baby's birthing exit, but it was the best he could do given their current location.

It had been very late in the evening when Claude had first come to the island and had found Sebastian. It was nearly dawn, now, and from the amount of pain and discomfort Sebastian was in, he knew it was time.

Sebastian's breaths came out in deep, heavy pants. From the breathing alone, Claude could tell that Sebastian was anxious and afraid as well as desperate to rid himself of the child, although he did not completely understand why the raven demon felt anxiety and fear. Perhaps he didn't want to risk seeing or hearing the child; he just wanted it to vanish, or perhaps the pain and lack of blood were starting to overwhelm him.

"Alright," Claude said steadily as he settled himself at Sebastian's feet, "Let's get this over with."

Claude was the type to adapt to emotions and attitudes being displayed around him. He didn't want to act any more or less enthusiastic about the birth than Sebastian was, and the way Sebastian was acting was as if birthing the child was a trivial chore. The only thing he cared about in terms of the child was getting it out of him.

Sebastian gave him a curt nod as he propped himself up with his elbows, bore down, and started pushing. The pain he'd been feeling all this time intensified as his restless child moved slowly through his pelvis. With every push came a small gush of blood, eventually creating a pool that formed around him that was similar to the one that formed when he'd been standing earlier. He gritted his teeth together to keep himself from screaming as it felt like claws were dragging across his insides.

Sebastian pushed until he couldn't hold it any longer. He only gave himself a few seconds to breathe and to recuperate before curling forward and pushing again. For some odd reason, Sebastian's way of handling the situation irritated Claude. As a demon with prior medical experience, he had learned how to be concerned about the safety of patients during treatment, and in terms of delivering a child—born from a demon or not—he had also learned how to be concerned about the health of the mother and the child. However, Sebastian wasn't letting him do either. He was able to take a wild guess and say that the moment the child was born, Sebastian would simply let himself regroup and recompose himself before abandoning he child all together.

Now, under any other circumstances, Claude wouldn't have cared if Sebastian abandoned the child or not. His only problem with the matter was that he knew Sebastian . . .

He _knew_ Sebastian.

Sebastian Michaelis hated a lot of things; cities, crowds, traitors, the disloyal and unfaithful, dogs . . . Claude had never known Sebastian for even remotely disliking children or babies. Even as he struggled to rid his body of a child he hadn't even asked for, Claude still couldn't picture him walking away as if nothing had happened. Some demons were able to do it, but he knew Sebastian. Even if he did do it, he'd at least feel some regret in doing it.

Claude was suddenly pushed out of his thoughts by the dull sound of Sebastian's head hitting the cushion his folded tailcoat provided. Who knew how many times Sebastian had pushed to exhaustion while he'd been lost in thought? It wasn't until just now that Claude realized that the knees of his pants were now soaked with the raven demon's blood.

Sebastian panted heavily for breath. Sweat poured down his face; his bangs now damp and clinging to his skin. His limbs trembled from the intense effort he'd put into pushing thus far. This fact made Claude concerned. He knew childbirth was not a fast process, but he knew that the child's head should have crowned by now, and yet there was nothing.

"Something isn't right," Sebastian remarked, "Nothing's happened."

Claude checked his chainwatch. The raven demon had been pushing for nearly an hour. The spider demon forced himself to nod in agreement.

"A shoulder could have gotten hung up in your pelvis, or it could be that your pelvis is just too small."

Sebastian sighed irritably, "Just cut me open and rip the bastard out!"

"I won't know what's wrong for sure unless I check. You may be one Hell of a butler, but even your body has limits. I don't want to do anything rash unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Fine. Do what you must, Faustus."

It didn't take long for Claude to identify the problem. Simply by feeling and determining where the child was, he was able to figure that the child's shoulder was caught on the right side of Sebastian's pelvis.

"Alright, I'm going to have to dislodge the shoulder. Once I do that, then this baby should come."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Sebastian inquired.

Claude bent an elbow and wedged the joint in a soft space between the raven demon's abdomen and his right hip, "Just breathe, or something."

At a steady rhythm he thrust his elbow into where the child's should was caught at. The steady jabs made Sebastian moan in discomfort and he suddenly began writhing as he felt the child start moving again and travel deeper into his pelvis. At this Claude finally stopped and felt to determine what position the baby was now in, and he was able to guess that it was close to crowning.

Sebastian instantly resumed pushing; however, the exhaustion from pushing thus far all came to a head and he found himself collapsing and gasping for breath with each attempt he gave. Not only that, but the pain of the child travelling closer to its birthing exit now overwhelmed him. He was growing tired.

"Sebastian, you have to push!" Claude urged.

"I'm trying!" Sebastian hissed. He tried again to push, only to collapse once more.

Claude shook his head. Sebastian was growing too tired too soon. Under such circumstances, he knew he couldn't just sit beside him and wait to catch the baby. He'd have to assist him more than either of them would like.

"Sebastian, give me your hand."

The raven demon shot him a confused look, "What?"

"Give. Me. Your hand."

Sebastian hesitantly reached out and grasped one of Claude's hands.

"Now push!"

Sebastian nodded and curled forward once more, bearing down and pushing as hard as he could manage. He could instantly feel himself want to give up. The pain of each contraction and his child on the brink of crowning only added to his exhaustion.

His breath left his lungs at an exasperated sigh as his body gave up once more, but his grip on Claude's hand kept him curled forward and bearing down. The pant legs of the Trancy butler were thoroughly soaked in blood below the knees, and the blood began to come in slightly smaller amounts as the top of the baby's head began to emerge.

Sebastian pushed once more; to no avail, as his exhaustion forced him to stop for the umpteenth time. His head fell back.

"Stay with me, Sebastian," Claude demanded coldly, "I realize that you're tired, but you're nearly there."

Sebastian let out a sigh, "Help me up."

"What?"

"Standing . . . standing was easier."

Claude nodded as he carefully helped Sebastian to his feet and guided him back over towards the wall he was leaning against earlier. Sebastian pressed his back against it and groaned loudly as the added gravity gave him the urge to resume pushing. Groans turned into pained yelps as the baby's head began to emerge; pressing against its birthing exit and stretching painfully wider with each subtly push, Claude knelt in front of him with is hands underneath him, prepared to catch the child.

Sebastian's yelps turned into agonized cries as he reached the widest part of the baby's head. With another push, the head was delivered. Blood spilled from between his legs, soaking the tailcoat Claude had spread over his hands. Sebastian's legs slowly bent into a ninety-degree angle as the shoulders began to emerge. He threw his head back and screamed as the baby's shoulders were delivered.

The child landed in Claude's arms with a gush of blood. Sebastian let his legs fold from under him and he collapsed to the ground, and while Claude struggled to clean the infant and get it to cry, the raven demon fell asleep.

* * *

Claude took the child down to the water front early that morning to wash the last traces of blood and other fluids off of her. Naturally, the infant cried in protest, as it woke her from her sleep, but she soon became calm after being wrapped up again in his tailcoat.

"Don't worry, Little One," he said calmly to the infant, cradling her in his arms, "I won't let your birth-father abandon you without a fair fight."

The sound of something being dragged into the water caught the spider demon's attention. He turned around to see Sebastian pulling his boat into the water. Even though he was only a few meters away, Claude set the child down in a makeshift nest dug into the sand and sprinted after the raven demon.

He was able to grab the stern of the boat and pull it back onto land with a forceful tug. Sebastian was knocked onto his rear, as he had been trying to row back to the mainland and return to the Phantomhive manor.

"Do you mind not being so rough? I'm still sore."

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Claude inquired.

"Sebastian sighed irritably, "I'm returning to my master. It's long past time for his morning tea and breakfast. I need to return as quickly as possible."

"Not yet. Not until we decide what we're doing with the child."

"Who's 'we'?"

"You and I; you and I are going to figure out what we're going to do with the child." Claude helped the demon out of the boat, "I just want to see you look at her before you make any final decisions."

Sebastian was silent for several seconds before he nodded, "Fine."

Claude led him back to where the child lay sleeping.

"She's nothing like you'd expect from an angel-demon hybrid. She definite doesn't take after her father."

"Which one?"

". . . The crazy one."

Sebastian let out a slight chuckle and watched as Claude scooped the tiny infant out of her nest. The baby instantly started squirming and crying; not entirely familiar with the demon that was holding her. Gently, Claude passed her to Sebastian and the infant quieted down. The raven demon gave a good long look at what was being called his daughter.

She was tiny infant with a head full of downy black hair. Her skin matched the pale ivory color Sebastian's was. Tiny raven-like talons grew out from each of her little fingers and four tiny canines stuck out from her gums. When her eyes blinked open was when bond that tied Sebastian to her began to form. She had a pair of garnet colored eyes with slitted pupils that were big, wide, and full of wonder.

She looked nothing like Ashe.

"My little kitten . . ." Sebastian's voice was an emotionally pained whisper as he held the child closer to him, "What am I doing?"

"You don't have to give her up, Sebastian," Claude said, "She's all yours if you want her to be."

"You don't understand," Sebastian hissed, "I never told Ciel that I was pregnant. I didn't even know, myself, until about five months ago. It'll be hell trying to explain this to him!"

Claude rested a hand on his shoulder, "It might be hell, but she's _your_ daughter. That's something no human can take away from you."

Sebastian looked from Claude to his daughter.

"You know what, Claude?" Sebastian finally stated, "You're absolutely right."

* * *

Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive manor sometime in the afternoon. By then he had completely healed from his ordeal and the little baby was now sound asleep in his arms.

The commotion the servants made when he came home was enough to draw Ciel out of his study.

"Sebastian where the hell have you been?" that was when he spotted the bundle cradled in the butler's arms, "Wha- What is that?"

Sebastian bowed to him on one knew, just as he always did, "Young Master, this child is my daughter. I've named her Sabella. She was just born in the early hours of this morning, thus explaining my absence."

Shocked gasps circulated the room.

"Damn, Sebastian," Baldroy commented, "I never knew you had a woman back in . . . well, wherever it is you're from."

Sebastian didn't acknowledge the chef's comment. Instead he looked to Ciel, "If I may speak with you in private, Young Master."

Ciel nodded and they walked back up the stairs to the earl's study.

"I'm guessing that there is no woman," the young boy commented, sitting at his desk.

"No," Sebastian replied, "This child is the product of Ashe Landers and myself."

Shock coated Ciel's face, "But how?"

Sebastian let out a soft sigh.

"It's a long story . . ."

* * *

THE END

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR CONCERNS.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_Hi, Everybody!_

_So I see a lot of people really loved this story and have been demanding a sequel; like having Claude help raise Sabelle, or something. The thing is that I don't exactly have the urge to write a sequel, as much as you'd all like me to._

_HOWEVER, I cannot ignore the fact that a great many of you really enjoyed this story and would like to see more from it. So, I am making myself a note to write a PREQUEL to this story, where it goes into detail about what happened between Ashe and Sebastian and what Sebastian did to keep his pregancy a secret. This story is going to go all the way up to the point where Sebastian leaves the Phantomhive Manor and travels to the island to give birth. This is going to be a chapter story instead of a story with parts, just you all of you can get more entertainment from it._

_I will begin working on this story once the two works I still have In-Progress-Black Butler: Asylum and Black Butler: Nightmares of a Madman-are completed; just so those stories don't get neglected while I'm working on this._

_I'm going to be needing help with somethings though. If any of you readers would like to see something happen in the fic that you've never seen before, feel free to let me know in the reviews._

_Until Next Time,_

**-BlueRaven666**


End file.
